1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to construction of a cup holder for use in an automobile. More particularly the cup holder has a closed mode for compact storage and an open mode wherein it is mountable in the automobile conveniently relative to the driver or to a passenger. The cup holder may be stored in the glove compartment. It may be supported from a window structure, the dashboard or any flat surface, for example, from the inside of an open gloove compartment door.
Paper or plastic drinking cups for water, coffee, soft drinks and other beverages are used extensively in automobiles. Such cups are, by reason of their construction and materials, not inherently strong or stable and easily overturned or upset. Because it is often desirable to set a cup aside for a moment, as when the contained beverage is too hot or too cold or when the user wishes to free both of his hands for other purposes, the cups are many times placed on the floor or on other surfaces where they are likely to spill over or be upset.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 191,444 to Messrs. John J. Schwartz and Arnold D. Verlo provided an inexpensive and handy cup tray for automobile use, but their cup tray was not convenient for use in moving automobiles.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,434,961 to Mr. Thomas M. Hoye offered a beverage holder apparatus useable in automobiles that pivoted about two axes and folded for storage. However, the Hoye apparatus was relatively complicated and somewhat bulky.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,903,225 to Mr. Berel I. Weinstein presented a relatively simple holder for drinking cups and the like that was adapted to be folded to a retracted position when not in use. The problem with the Weinstein holder was that its bracket remained in view, even when the holder was not in service.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,104,040 to Mr. Myron B. Stevens taught article holders for automobile floors.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,131,259 to Mr. Peter Franks employed suspension holders for beverage cups and other containers, but those holders took up too much space in the automobile.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,842,981 to Mr. Thomas H. Lambert suggested an apparatus of the type here contemplated, but the Lambert apparatus needed too much space.